Kamen Rider DCD: All Riders vs. Great Valkyrie Empire
TBA Plot The Hikari Studio arrives in a new A.R. World where, after seeing that Tsukasa's photos of this world are coming out perfectly, Natsumi realizes they may be in Tsukasa's home world: the World of Decade. Finding a mansion depicted on the backdrop that took them here, Tsukasa and company enter and meet a girl named Sayo, who identifies Tsukasa as her older brother. Tsukasa still cannot remember as Sayo's caretaker Nobuhiko Tsukikage arrives to tell that Tsukasa's arrival has distorted the world and this can only be fixed by the strongest Kamen Rider existing in this world. After his memories return, Tsukasa orders Nobuhiko to summon every Rider for a tournament to determine the strongest one. After numerous matches, it comes down to a 6-man tag team match between the team of Decade, Kuuga, and Diend vs. V3, BLACK, and Super-1. Upon victory, Tsukasa and company end up into a giant castle with Yusuke and Natsumi finding themselves in the throne room surrounded by monsters as Eijiro appears, only to reveal himself as Doctor Shinigami as Yusuke and Natsumi learn that they are in Dai-Shocker's base of operations as the organization welcomes Tsukasa's return as Dai-Shocker's leader. Ending up in the dungeon, Natsumi and Yusuke are ejected into the sewers while coping with these shocking revelations. Arriving to the Kadoya mansion, only to learn that Nobuhiko and Sayo are with Dai-Shocker as well. With Nobuhiko as Shadow Moon and Sayo uses the powers she has from the Stone of the Earth to attack Yusuke, unleashing the greatest and most dangerous of Kuuga's powers within him. Yusuke tells Natsumi to run away before the powers are unleashed. Nobuhiko and Sayo then approach Tsukasa, who reveal their plans to overthrow him. Sayo tells Tsukasa that she cannot forgive him for abandoning her and has now become High Priestess Bishium. Nobuhiko attacks Tsukasa with the Satan Saber and drops him into the sewers, where he is attacked by Yusuke as Kuuga Rising Ultimate, under the control of Sayo. Though Tsukasa escapes, Nobuhiko orders an attack on the city to eliminate all of Dai-Shocker's enemies. Tsukasa goes to the Hikari Studio to try to reconcile with Natsumi, who can no longer trust him knowing that he was the leader of Dai-Shocker. Tsukasa pleads with her as the Hikari Studio is now his only home, but Natsumi still refuses, as she is now alone in the world. Later, Natsumi finds herself in the middle of Dai-Shocker's attack on the city when Narutaki comes to save her. They run off and are then saved by Daiki who had disguised himself as one of the attacking Shocker Soldiers. Narutaki tells Daiki that the only way to possibly save the world is to gather the rest of the Kamen Riders. Elsewhere, with no one to turn to, Tsukasa is confronted by Jōji Yūki who attempts to get revenge on him for having lost his arm while working for Dai-Shocker. He is about to finish Tsukasa off until he realizes that Tsukasa has changed and that he is now Dai-Shocker's target. Yūki pulls off his arm, revealing its robotic replacement and allows Tsukasa to escape as he prepares his transformation into Riderman. Back with Natsumi and Narutaki, Diend has summoned Ohja and Kick Hopper to help them fight Dai-Shocker, but the two Riders decide that they would rather side with Dai-Shocker instead. Diend summons Raia, Gai, and Punch Hopper to deal with their new enemies before they are attacked by the evil Kamen Riders. But they are ambushed by a Dai-Shocker platoon under General Jark as Tsukasa arrives, now intent on fighting Dai-Shocker and saving his friends. With Diend's aid, Decade drives off the monsters as Jark is destroyed by Diend. Making their way to Dai-Shocker's castle, Tsukasa, Natsumi and Daiki are confronted by the entire Dai-Shocker army led by Doctor Shinigami and Ambassador Hell as Ikadevil and Garagaranda. Things seem bleak until all of the other Riders arrive. After Garagaranda and Ikadevil are destroyed, the Bishium-controlled Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate arrives to kill Decade. Upon realizing that he is actually talking to his sister, Tsukasa makes Sayo realize that Shadow Moon is only using her to further his goals. Sayo realizes the error of her ways, and destroys the Stone of the Earth, freeing Yusuke of her control. of Kamen Rider Double]] Together, Decade, and Kuuga Rising Ultimate fight Shadow Moon, but are overpowered, until the new Kamen Rider Double arrives. Double takes out Shadow Moon on their own before taking his leave. All of the other Riders join Decade in an All Rider Kick, destroying Shadow Moon and the Dai-Shocker castle. This awakens King Dark as Diend arrives with Kamen Rider J. Using the Decadriver Final FormRide card, he turns Decade into the Jumbo Decadriver which then turns J into Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation and he destroys King Dark. After parting ways with the Riders, and making amends with Sayo, Tsukasa decides to continue his journey within the Hikari Studio, his true home, where Eijiro appears as if nothing had happened. Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade ***Kamen Ride - Decade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Faiz ***Form Ride - N/A ***Attack Ride - Onibi, Ongekibou Rekka, Clock Up, Illusion ***Final Form Ride - Momotaros, Kiva Arrow, Blade Blade, Faiz Blaster ***Final Attack Ride - Decade, Faiz **'Forms:' ***Decade, Decade Hibiki, Decade Kabuto Rider Form, Decade Faiz, Complete Form Jumbo Formation **Kamen Rider Diend ***Kamen Ride - Diend, PunchHopper, Raia, Gai, J (Offscene) ***Attack Ride - Blast, Barrier, Invisible ***Final Form Ride - Decadriver ***Final Attack Ride - Diend **'Forms:' ***Diend Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Soul - Cyclone, Heat **Body - Joker, Metal *'Half Changes' **CycloneJoker, HeatJoker, HeatMetal Continuity and Placement * Kamen Rider Decade: Set between episodes 27 and 28. * Kamen Rider W: Their appearance was set before the series starts. Characters The film primarily takes place within the A.R. World that is the true home of Darren Carter and the center of Villains operations, whose symbol connects Darren to them. Tsukasa is reunited with his sister Sayo, who is somehow involved in Dai-Shocker as she is protected by Truman van Agteren who can transform into Shadow Moon. All Riders Studio Riders Original Riders And Introducing | Benjamin & Raymond Scordato |} Wildcard Riders Secondary Riders Allies Hikari Studio *Summer Tinker *Delwyn Villains *Great Valkyrie Empire **Great Leader of Dai-Shocker (Tsukasa Kadoya) **Doctor Shinigami/Ikadevil (Eijiro Hikari) **Ambassador Hell/Garagaranda **General Jark **High Priestess Bishium (Ivy Carter) **Dai-Shocker Combatmen **Scorpion Soldiers **Kaijin ***Shōwa Kaijin ****Shiomaneking ****Ganikomoru ****Doras ****Garai ***Gurongi (Kamen Rider Kuuga) ****Zu-Mebio-Da ****Me-Bajisu-Ba ****Me-Ginoga-De ****Go-Gadoru-Ba ***Lords (Kamen Rider Agito) ****Leiurus Acutia ****Formica Pedes ****Formica Regia ****Taurus Ballista ***Mirror Monsters (Kamen Rider Ryuki) ****Sheerghost ****Raydragoon ****Psycorogue ***Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) ****Butterfly Orphnoch ****Giraffe Orphnoch ****Longhorn Orphnoch ****Slug Orphnoch ****Wild Boar Orphnoch ****Pelican Orphnoch ****Stinkbug Orphnoch ****Arch Orphnoch ***Undead (Kamen Rider Blade) ****Elephant Undead ****Giraffa Undead ****Darkroach ***Makamou (Kamen Rider Hibiki) ****Kappa ****Bakeneko ****Hitotsumi ***Worms (Kamen Rider Kabuto) ****Coleoptera Worm Aeneus ****Coleoptera Worm Croceus ****Coleoptera Worm Argentum ****Geophilid Worm ****Subst Worm ****Cassis Worm Gladius ***Imagin (Kamen Rider Den-O) ****Albinoleo Imagin ****Mole Imagin ***Fangire (Kamen Rider Kiva) ****Rat Fangire ****Sungazer Fangire ****Bat Fangire *Narutaki See Also *Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Category:Crossovers